A Turning Wheel
by thehouseoftudor
Summary: The story of Thomas More and how he met Alice, defied the King, loved his family and suffered his matyrdom.


Okay, I don't know too much about Thomas More so some things might not be correct, but I wanted to write a story on the good man who suffered the greediness of Henry VIII. Lot's of spelling mistakes, but I will fix that up later. Just too lazy right now. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Jane's breathing became more labored and she struggled to open her eyes to catch one last glimpse of her beloved husband. Her true, wonderful, respectful husband. He had been crying, but she had told him to hush and pray with her.

"Thomas?" her weak voice sounded through his ears and he looked up from his prayer. His eyes were red and puffy from his sobbing. "Promise you will always take care of our children and always lead them in the path of the Lord." He kissed her hand and nodded, more tears welling in his eyes. "And I always want you to be happy Thomas and this is why I am now giving you my blessing. I would like you to marry soon after I die…" He vigorously shook his head, but she shushed him again.

"Darling listen to me, our children need a mother and you work so hard that you need a nice wife to come home to and be doted on, so please, for the love you bear me and our children, marry and be happy." He nodded and they started to pray.

Within the hour Jane Colt was dead and Thomas was at the crucifix crying and praying for her soul. Why was God so cruel? He had only spent a few short years with her. He calmed down and begged God for forgiveness. He shouldn't be attacking the Lord.

He had taken young Jane to a better place and had left Thomas with their four children. He regained his composure and stood up. Yes he would be strong and he would find a mother for his children, but could he love again?

He gathered his four young children that Jane had given him. Elizabeth, Cecilia, John and his favorite and adopted child Margaret whom he called his little Meg. They all wept with him young as they were.

He'd soon find someone to care and nurture them, but right now he needed to mourn.

Jane was buried quickly and Thomas found himself standing outside the Cathedral near the cemetery. The day was dark and gloomy, a perfect day for a funeral. With one last sigh he turned to leave, but saw a woman trying to lift and heavy cart and move it into the church.

Thomas managed a small smile despite his current situation and went to help. "Excuse me madam, can I help you with that?" The woman looked at him and nearly dropped her cart, but he quickly caught it. "Oh thank you sir, I was having some trouble with it."

He lifted it up and she helped even though he asked her not to. They took the cart into the church and he asked what was in it. "My husband was a religious man and when he died he wanted to leave some of his things to the church. In the cart are a whole lot of relics and candles for the priests."

He nodded and stated that her contribution was a good deed to God and the church. They casually walked out together and he opened the door for her. "I haven't seen you around before, if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" She gave a slight giggle to him and told him. "Alice Middleton." He felt a small chuckle. "A Middleton are you? I haven't seen you at court before." She fixed her hood as they continued walking out of the church together. "No I was a strict house wife, but now that my husband is dead I have to make appearances at court and get a pension to live on so I can support myself and my daughter."

Thomas seemed intrigued. He loved children and he loved talking about them. "You have a daughter? What is her name?" Alice grinned at him. "Also Alice, but she is very naughty." Thomas chuckled which he was surprised with considering his wife and died just a few days ago.

"I know who you are." He raised his eyebrow and she smiled at him sweetly. "You're the wonderful Thomas More aren't you? Author of Utopia. I love that book. I was fortunate enough to read one of the copies you had. You're words are so true and inspiring."

He liked this woman. She was east to talk to and she was the type of woman a man could respect. She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She had large grey eyes and fading blonde hair. Her face was nice and clean, but he could still guess she was in her middle ages.

He didn't have any perverted thoughts about her and he wouldn't let himself either. This was a good woman who valued good virtues. "God rest your wife's soul. I heard the awful news a few days ago. How are your children coping?"

Usually people just said those things for the sake of it, but Alice looked genuinely concerned for him and his children. "They are taking it hard, especially my son John. He was his mother's son. It's going to be hard getting through the year."

Alice nodded grimly and thanked him for his help before leaving. He smiled and felt a little better at being able to talk to someone even though it was a complete stranger. He prayed for many fortunes to befall her and jumped in his carriage to head to the castle where Harry and his Queen were staying.

Sure enough he found Harry sitting in his room pouting and moping. When he saw Thomas, he smiled weakly. He was very sad and Thomas felt much sympathy for his friend. Poor Henry and Catherine. Their son Prince Henry of Whales had died a few weeks ago and they were lamenting the death of the Prince harshly.

"Harry try not to look so down. You and the Queen are healthy and young and there will be plenty of time for Princes and Princesses to be born." Harry didn't bother to look up. He just sat at his table playing with his feathery quill. "I know, but I cannot help but worry. Catherine had a stillborn daughter just two years ago and now this."

Thomas placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Have faith in God Harry, it will happen. At least we can see that Her Majesty is fertile so do not despair…your mother bore many children besides you, Arthur and your sisters and they all unfortunately died. The same thing happened to your grandmother Elizabeth Woodville. It is common for infants to die and women to miscarry. It's just a test from God to see how much faith you have in him." Henry's deep blue eyes were still downcast like a sad puppy. "I know." Thomas's eyes narrowed. He was still unhappy so he thought of something else to reassure him.

"Isabella of Castile had about twelve children, but only five survived infancy and the Queen's sister Juana has had six children. As you can see all the women in Queen Catherine's family are fertile." Henry looked up feeling a little better. "Yes, you're right about that dear friend."

Henry got up and Thomas gave him a hug. "Be with your Queen. She needs you the most right now." Henry nodded and Thomas bid him farewell. He would have to pray long and hard for the King and Queen to deliver a healthy child that would live to the fullest of years.

Thomas returned to his quarters and prepared for the evening. There was going to be a small banquet to get everyone's mind off the death of the baby Prince. Thomas was wearing his usual black attire. He was in mourning now, but he was also a man of God and he didn't need or want those rich processions that men coveted about.

The people of the court drank wine and ale and they danced and sank. Everybody was smiling and laughing except the Queen. Thomas took one last sip of his ale and approached her. "Your Majesty." Beautiful Catherine smiled at him and bid him to take a seat next to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sir Thomas?" He could barely manage a smile, but he did admire Catherine's lovely Spanish accent which she had always had. "Not at all. We both have something to be sad about." She looked at him solemnly and held in her tears. "It seems as if we both have something to be about."

The Queen sipped some wine and gave her pardons over Jane's death and he did the same over her son. He told her not to despair and he soon left the table to go for a walk. As he did he saw someone familiar admiring the dancing and approached her happily. "Lady Middleton."

She jumped up immediately and curtsied. "Sir Thomas More, how are you?" He smiled at her. Despite her age she had a serene smile. "Alright I suppose, would you like to go for a walk?" She nodded almost immediately, but then she became a little confused. "If you don't mind me asking, but why?"

He laughed a little although she could see it was half fake. He was still so upset over his wife. "Well you seem like a trust worthy woman and I need someone to talk to even though I don't know you, you're easy to talk to." She felt touched when he said that and they headed out into the castle gardens.

They talked about their children, their deceased spouse and God and he was surprised to find how much she supported his views. He was reluctant to leave, but he did and he headed back to his rooms and started to pray.

A few days rolled by and every time he started to pray his mind wandered over to Alice. He liked her. Not in an inappropriate why but in an admiring one. Was this what Jane wanted? Was this a sign from God?

He quickly did the sign of the cross on his chest and stood up. He knew what he had to do.

Alice was serving the Queen in a small way in order to gain a pension so he knew where he dorm was. He entered Queen Catherine's chamber and asked after Alice who had gone walking with her daughter.

He found Alice watching her early teenage daughter admiring the flowers near the pond and she smiled when she saw him. "Sir Thomas!" She was about to courtesy, but he stopped her. "Lady Middleton may I talk to you privately? It is rather important." She obediently nodded and ordered her daughter to return to the Queen.

Thomas led Alice to a secluded area and breathed in heavily. "Alice when my wife died she asked me to marry quickly so that my children would have a mother and that I'd have a nice woman to take care of me…I think you're that woman."

Alice stared at him a few moments a bit shocked and unsure of what to say. "You don't have to give me an answer yet, but I can see you're a good woman and that you'd be good to my children. I can feel it in my heart. I'll also take care of you and your daughter. I'm sure my children would love her and I'm sure I would love her too."

She gazed at him unsure of what to do or say. "And I could support you seeing as you are a widow and don't really have any family. Please think about it Alice." She solemnly nodded and Thomas smiled. He was about to walk away when her sweet voice stopped him. "Will you esscort me back to the Queen's rooms?"

His neutral mouth turned into a grin and crooked his arm so she could weave her arm into it. He led her just outside the Queen's doors and she said one last thing to him. "Even though I hardly know you I can see you're a good man too and I think I would be happy. I just have to think about it." He nodded and watched her head into the Queen's rooms.

He headed back to his chambers and started to swiftly write a letter to his children asking them if they were too upset to receive another mother and wrote down all the good reasons to have one. He told them of the new woman he had found and how sweet and devout she was and how she had a pretty and funny daughter to help them through this dark time. He sealed the letter and handed it to his servant to be taken to his estate where his children were.

He didn't like being away from them and even though Harry pleaded with him to come to court Thomas reminded him that he was obligated to take care of his family and felt that his children being raised in the countryside was better. Mainly he was trying to keep his children from the sex scandels and money corruption of the court.

He always preached religion to his children. He wanted to protect his daughters from the lust of men and his son from greed. Although they listened to him they would roll their eyes and say that they wanted to go and play. Only little Meg was the one who would sit on his lap and ask him to preach to her.

He smiled as he thought of little Meg and his mind wandered to the rest of his children especially naughty Elizabeth. He almost laughed as he remembered how he'd let his children ride on his shoulders and how he'd spin them around while Jane laughed and shook her head.

He stopped smiling when he thought of her and quickly wiped a tear away. _Are you happy Jane? I think I have found a good woman who would love our children. I can see that she is devoted and kindly and I'm sure I'll be able to live peacefully with her._

He made the sign of the cross and headed to Mass. It was time to break his fast.

Another three days passed before he saw Alice again and he was glad to see her. They linked arms and went for a walk. She asked about his children and was delighted to see that he believed a woman could be as educated as a man. She sighed and told him how she didn't have much acedemic education. Her father had been very chauvanistic and she never got to learn to read or write.

"How did you read Utopia then?" She laughed. "Well I didn't actually read it, my husband read it to me." He smiled at her and promised he would teach her to read and write and learn all the things she missed out on. It infuriated him how lots of men treated women in this dawn of time.

They only married for lust and advancement and it was hard watching women being traded like they were peasant stock for taxes. It angered him more that women were considered breeding animals and that was their only value so they weren't aloud to learn the things men could.

Thomas frequently tried to persuade people that women were human beings and they hurt and felt just as any man. In fact they felt more and they should be treated right, but sadly no one wanted to agree with him and it frustrated him a lot.

"Thomas I think I have made my decision, but I need to ask you something first. You're very young. How old are you anyway?" He laughed. "I'm thirty three Lady Alice, I'm not that young." To his suprize she grimaced. "Thomas, I'm forty. How can we marry? I'm too old for you and…"

Thomas silenced her. "You musn't say such things. The Queen is six years older than the King. Age shouldn't matter at this point." She didn't seem convinced. "Yes, but I am old now and I don't think that I could bear you anymore children." His dark hazel eyes locked on to hers.

"Don't worry about that Alice and anyway I am already getting a new daughter from you. I told you I will adopt your daughter and she will join my family." Alice seemed like she was about to cry. "Where did you come from Thomas? Are you an angel?" Thomas laughed and she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Then my answer is yes. I will marry you and raise your children as if they were my own."

He kissed her cheek and went to make arrangements staright away, but first he had to pass it through the King.

Harry was jousting and everyone cheered as the King's jousting pole hit Charles Brandon straight through the chest. Of course the Duke of Suffolk was fine and everyone roared and cheered in approval. Thomas More saw the Queen breathing out in relief. She looked a bit happier, which showed that she was finally getting over the death of her son.

"Harry." King Henry smiled and hugged his friend as he saw him approaching. "How are you?" He could see that Thomas was still upset, but was surprised with the news that the religious man gave him. "I would like to receive your permission to marry."

Henry's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"Already found a pretty lady to suit your tastes?" Thomas frowned at the King's remark. He should know by now that Thomas wasn't a man who coveted for the body of another woman other than his wife even though she just died. "No actually I just don't want my young children to be motherless. I need a Lady of the House to take care of them. I have chosen Alice Middleton and she has agreed."

The Queen was approaching and had heard the news. Her beautiful face smiled with delight. "Ah, one of my ladies in waiting. She's a lovely woman who only talks about good virtues. A good woman to join the More family, don't you think so Harry?" The King chuckled and nodded.

"Well Thomas, you have my permission. The Queen and I would love to attend your wedding ceremony."

Two weeks later Alice and Thomas were married and she met his children for the first time. They were still grieving over the loss of their mother, but Alice was every bit as loving and tender towards them.

Thomas smiled. Jane and God had guided him into making the right choice. Their marrige hadn't been consumated because he still felt as if he was betraying Jane, but Alice didn't mind and so they just sept hugging each other and speaking of God and their children.

A year passed and sweet Alice had officially taken his children's hearts. They all loved her and her daughter as rude and naughty as she was. Alice junior had taken a liking to Elizabeth and together they got up to all sorts of mischiefs. By the end of the year they adopted another child called Margaret Giggs. Poor little John was surrounded by girls, but he didn't mind.

A few more years went by and Alice focused on her now six children's education. Meg was doing the best and she was a favorite between Alice and Thomas. He was proud of her and she was of him. Meg followed in his footsteps.

Thomas realized he loved Alice and he didn't know who he loved more. Jane or her. One night he moved on top of her and said "I cannot decide who to choose so I can now only say that I hope the three of us will be united in heaven." He kissed her lips and they made love for the first time.

While things were going good for the Mores, things were going bad for the King and Queen. Catherine lost child after child, but she did have one healthy daughter, which Henry named after his favorite sister who had betrayed him by marrying his friend.

It was now 1518 and Catherine got pregnant for the last time, delivering a still born son. Thomas reluctantly left his family to see the King and was shocked and angered that he did not share the Queen's bed and just stayed with his mistress Elizabeth Blount.

Thomas tried to convince him to return to Catherine, but he just commited adultery after adultery and that was when it happened. That was when Thomas met his doom when the Boleyn's returned to court. Personally Thomas had never met Thomas Boleyn, but could already see he was a scheming man. Him and his brother the Duke of Norfolk.

He came back one night and told Alice of how the Boleyn family put their eldest daughter Mary Carey on the King's way and now she already carried his bastard child. Alice sushed him. "Husband, can you really blame the girl? I doubt she has a choice in the matter." She kissed his lips, but felt something under his shirt.

She quickly lifted it and gasped at what she saw. "Oh Tommy, not again!" He looked down sadly and she quickly filled a bowl with some water from a jug and grabbed some clean cloths. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her so he took off his shirt and let her wash his whip wounds.

"Why do you do this Thomas? God already knows how loyal you are to him in your heart. God doesn't want you to do this." Yes he whipped his back often while he was in prayer as a sort of repay for God giving him life.

This time he had prayed and hurt himself for the King and Queen. He had prayed that Harry return to Catherine and stop this foolishness with mistresses. He had to hurt himself in order to settle a debt with God in order to save Harry from sin.

After washing his many injuries she sighed and scolded him, but he only preached to her. A few weeks later Henry decided to visit Thomas and his wife at the More. Thomas sat with the King on the boat as they headed to his estate. "You know I also encourage the girls to learn the read and write. A girl can be just as smart as a man you know?"

Thomas saw Henry shift uncomfortably and he tried to change the subject. He knew that Henry hated these conversation, but Thomas wanted Henry to appreciate what he had. A good wife and Queen and a pretty little daughter. He should be thankful to even have one child. The boat arrived and both Henry and Thomas arrived to see Alice and his children waiting outside for them.

They got off and they all bowed. "This is my wife Alice and these are my children Meg, Margaret, Alice, Cecilia, Elizabeth and John." Henry was surprised at the many daughter's he had but smiled anyway. "Kiss the King Alice." Alice blushed and placed a kiss on handsome Harry's cheek. Thomas led him inside to serve lunch and talk of political matters.

After the King left Alice turned to her husband. "What do you think Thomas, should a King be loved or feared?" He laughed and looked down. "Loved." Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. "I agree."

The years rolled by and Thomas watched his daughters grow into young women and his son grow into a man. Alice had raised them well and he thanked God everday for giving him such a good and loving wife. After a little while Thomas returned to court to find Henry in his privy chamber smiling happily while holding a locket.

"You're in good spirits Harry, now what could it be? I know that look! Is the Queen with child?" A look of hurt splashed on Henry's face. He hadn't lain with Catherine for a few years now. "Actually I have fallen in love." Thomas's expression darkened although he didn't protest against it. "What's her name?" Henry smiled besotted like a little puppy.

"Anne Boleyn."

Gossip had reached Alice and she told her husband of all the tales of this Anne Boleyn. Henry had been pursuing her for over a year now. "Thomas I am worried. She said that she won't give herself to him unless she is married and I'm sure you can guess what she is hinting at." Thomas narrowed his eyes.

Many women had tried to convince Henry to leave Catherine stating that her marriage to Arthur Tudor was consummated and that she was a liar. He belived with all his heart that Catherine was one of the sweetest and most honest and virtuest Queen ever to exist. She would not lie about this.

"Don't worry Alice. Henry is devoted to the Queen and he loves her very much. He won't leave her." Alice grimaced and from that night on things got worse. In 1529 Catherine was tried and gave her most noble speech and never retured to the court. He and Alice rushed to the palace where Catherine was just about to be sent away in exile with a few of her ladies. When she saw him she smiled sadly. Even though she was old now and she had put on weight, she still looked beautiful and glorious to her people, especially Thomas. He cupped her cheeks and bid her farewell, promising to pray for her and reassuring her that Henry would come to his senses.

Alice cried as she saw the Queen depart and Thomas held her. The people cheered for the Queen and they blessed her soul. Alice and Thomas held each other wondering what this dark future held for England and the true faith.

It was Christmas and Thomas saw Henry sitting at his throne with that harlot next to him. As pretty as she was Thomas was disgusted seeing her sitting where the Queen should be. Yet he could not hate Anne. He was a man of God and he was suppose to hate no one. He could only pray and hope that Anne and Henry would head God's words and stop this blasphemus foolishness.

Thomas watched as Henry was presented with an expensive silver goblet. A gift from Catherine. Thomas More was shocked and upset to see how Henry ordered it to be sent back and he knew how much that would break Catherine's heart. He immediately stepped forward to show Henry his gift.

"Ah, old friend. What have you brought me?" Thomas didn't smile and presented his gift. It was an expensive cross with Christ on it. "It reminds us of what we are really celebrating." Stated Thomas. Henry smiled, but Thomas noticed the death glare he received from Anne. He didn't want to stay at this party and so he headed straight back home to Alice's embrace. He was praying hard near the crucifix and he was crying.

Alice came next to him and hugged him and she cried too. When he cried, she cried. Many times over the next few years he would wake up screaming having dreams of Satan ruining England and surrounding Henry and Anne. Alice would comfort him and hand him a cup of ale to sooth him. She'd beg him to tell her what was wrong, but he didn't want to upset his goodly wife any further.

He prayed hard and whipped himself and prayed while Henry married Anne. He had asked Thomas to come to their secret marriage, but he had refused. Alice came in and screamed as she saw him whipping himself. She pulled the whip out of his hands and threw herself against his chest sobbing. It was a dark time in deed.

Master Cromwell summoned him to court ordering him to recognize the new faith and Anne as Queen. Thomas refused and returned back home. He knew he didn't have much time and he knew what he had to do. He sat down with his whole family and sucked in his breath.

"Listen my dear ones, I am no longer in favor with the King. I'm sure our money will be cut short and our lands sold. Those of you who can return to your homes I order you to do so." A few of his daughters were married and would be safe with their husbands. Alice supressed a sob as did Meg. The others tried to be brave. The next day Thomas took his daughter out for a long walk. "Meg I would like to discuss the topic of matyrdom." Her beautiful green eyes widened and she was about to sob and protest , but he ordered her to stay strong. "Now Meg listen. It would comfort me greatly if my family would be there to help me." He explained her everything and through teary eyes she nodded and hugged him.

He had never asked for a better daughter. Now he had to break it to his wife. After he had made love to Alice he told her and after a long tearful conversation she agreed too. Soon the guards came to take him away and he had one last moment with his children. "Be good and kind to each other and take care of your mother."

Alice was sobbing and she dabbed her eyes with a handkercheif. "And Elizabeth if you can't be good…" he smiled at her. "Be as less bad as you can be." She smiled through tearful sobs. He gave one last kiss to Alice and he was whisked off to the tower. That night Alice and Meg slept in the same bed. They were just two helpless women hoping that something good would happen.

The King had sold most of their land and Alice, Meg and Elizabeth found themselves almost living in poverty. Thomas's other married children tried to help as best as they could. "I'm going." Alice raised her eyebrow. "Going where?" Meg sighed. "To court. I'm going to petition with the King."

Alice nodded and prayed that the once sweet King Henry would find that sweetness again. Meg met Chapuy's at court and he was delighted to see her. His face erupted with strong emotions when he heard of what had happened to the Mores. He bid her stregnth and Meg went to petition.

They all took the vow to recognize the new Queen and Meg was aloud to visit her father in an effort to persuade him to live. "Father!" Thomas stood up as he saw his pretty daughter run into his arms. "Father how are they treating you?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She urged him to take the oath, but he refused and told her to be strong.

"Please help me rush to the Lord, Meg. I need you and you're mother to pray for me." She sniffled, gave her father one last hug and left him in the dark tower. Alice and Meg prayed for many days. Their knees became sore and scratched from kneeling. Alice had started to whip herself before the crucifix as her husband did before her.

A few days later Thomas was tried and sentanced to be beheaded. Only his other daughter Margaret Giggs was able to attend the exectuion or rather had the stregnth to go. Fisher was first and the axe took a few swings to get his head off. Normally a crowd would cheer at this, but noboy was cheering. They were all screaming in protest and calling Anne a witch.

Soon Margaret saw them lead her father out. He was lying in a cart just staring at the the sky. There was no doubt in her mind that he was thinking about what heaven would be like. He was led up on the scaffold and he was so calm and diligent. The people were so shocked. They praised his name and cried for him. They booed the guards, they booed the King and above all they booed Anne.

Margaret couldn't really hear his speech, but she caught the last words, which touched her like no other. "And I want all of you to know that I died the King's good servant, but God's first."

Henry was in his privy chamber, sitting, waiting. Alice was in a meadow praying. Meg was in her room pressing her head into the wall and sobbing. They all prayed and waited anxiously.

He forgave the executioner and prayed. Everyone prayed with him and he placed his head on the block. He kissed the small relic he had in his hand and held out his hands and clenched his fists. He was thinking about Alice.

The axe came down and took off his head in once blow. Alice fell to her knees. Meg vomited. Margaret who saw the execution fainted and Henry screamed out loud as if he had felt the axe go through his head. An immense pain shot right through the King's head as he whaled and cried at what he had done.

Thomas's relic fell to the floor of the scaffold and was covered in his blood. Th cannon sounded. It was a dark day indeed. Thomas's relic was given to Henry, which he kept hidden in his pocket all the time.

Thomas's head was displayed on the Londen Bridge and Meg vowed to get it back and bury it with his body. Alice walked through the meadow and wiped away her tears. "Oh Tommy! Never was there a husband as good as you. At least now you will be with Jane."

Alice continued walking and she saw a figure up ahead. "Alice." She smiled. He had come back for her. "Thomas." She whispered. Henry laid in his bed. _"Harry!" _The King woke up with a start and looked to the window. "Thomas?" There was no answer. He stood up and walked to the window and stared outside. He tried not to cry. "Forgive me."

Meg held her bible and looked out thr window. People would forever remember him. No one would forget her father.

No one would forget Thomas More.


End file.
